


I Love You

by Lesbian_Empress



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Empress/pseuds/Lesbian_Empress
Summary: Ursula can't stop wondering if Akko really meant what she said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so disappointed by the lack of Akko X Ursula/Chariot fanfiction, so I wrote this. (Akko is 16, which is the age in consent in my country so it's not pedophilic.)

_"I Love You"_

There are perhaps no more life-changing words than these. They can be, however, very difficult to interpret. It can be said to anyone: family, friends, even your co workers in the right situation. Ursula knew this, and despite her best efforts, she still couldn't dampen her hopes.

**Akko said she loved her.**

As a teacher, it was frightening- this kind of thing is strictly forbidden by the academy, she could get fired or even arrested ,if something were to happen. But as a person, it delighted her, the possibility that Akko loved her, just as she loved Akko.

It had been about a week since the missile scare, and every single second of each day Ursula had obsessed over that moment between herself and Akko. What did Akko _really_ mean when she said those three words?

"Ugh," Ursula slumped over her desk, the weight of her thoughts were taking a toll on her body. Her eyes had almost slid shut when a rapid knocking at the door jolted her wide awake.

"Sensei?", she heard Akko yell, "Sensei, are you there?".

Inwardly scolding herself, Ursula forced her tired body to stagger over to the door. She opened it to be greeted by the beaming smile of her most beloved person.

"Hi sensei! Thank-you for not forgetting about me!" Akko skipped past her and dumped her bag onto the floor haphazardly. 

"How could I forget about you, Akko?" Ursula laughed as she closed the door. Especially when _she's all you can think about_ , she thought to herself grimly. Akko spun around to face her, eyes wide and grinning excitedly, "So what are we practising today?"

Ursula held her wand to her lips for a moment whilst thinking, and smiled widely when she decided apon their subject for the evening.

"Today-", she pulled her wand from her robes with a flourish,"- we are going to practise illusion magic, we'll start with some basic shapes."

Akko gasped, as  thousands of tiny butterflies erupted from Ursula's wand, all the colours of  the rainbow and glittering  in the lamp light. They fluttered randomly about the room as Akko scrambled for her own wand.

Ursula watched with quiet affection as Akko struggled to pull her wand from her belt, "The spell is, Mihi Videtur."

Akko took a deep breath in consentration, before whipping her wand and crying,  "Mihi, Videtur!".

Only a few small blobs sputtered from her wand tip, shapeless and the colour of mud. Akko harrumphed in annoyance as they fell to the floor. She shook her head, as if to clear it, determination burning in her eyes.

"Mihi Videtur, mihi videtur, MIHI VIDETUR!" Akko yelled.

Each repeat of the spell only casted the same ugly blobs from before, Akko kicked the growing pile of them dejectedly. Ursula saw the change in Akko's spirits and decided it was time to intervene. 

She stepped swiftly behind Akko and wrapped her hand around Akko's wand wrist delicately. The other hand snaked around Akko's waist and pulled her closer, so that Akko's back was pressed against Ursula's front.

"You were waving your wand about too aggressively Akko-" she breathed into Akko's ear, "- this spell requires a more, tender touch." Akko felt scrambled. She was pressed so tightly against Ursula, she could feel every part of her body against her back. 

Ursula's fingers ghosted up Akko's wrist, gently teasing the sensitive skin, and placed her hand atop hers. The caress made Akko shiver. Ursula was close, _so so close!_  

Akko could smell her, a sweet scent of perfume and parchment, it suited her perfectly. The warmth of her bleeded into Akko's back, like she was leaning against a furnace. Suddenly, Akko detected Ursula's lips, as they brushed ever so slowly from her shoulder to her neck. Ursula's breath fanned gently over her skin and she moved upwards, lightly skimming the shell of her ear. The warmth grew quickly into a frenzied heat and Akko's skin prickled from the contact.

Akko felt the panic rising as she recoiled from Ursula's attention, "I'm sorry sensei, I just remembered that I have to like, go and do something very important, ugh right now, yeah, so I kinda have to go!". 

Akko scooped up her belongings and retreated gratefully out the door, the cool night air calming her raging blood. She felt like she had just run an 100M sprint, her heart was beating so fast, she felt like someone would hear it soon. Akko bunched her hands into fists as she walked back to her room.  _Why could she not control herself around Ursula sensei_?

Alone in her room, Ursula grinned slyly. Although this was not what she had planned for the evening, she was sure such a reaction meant that Akko ,at least, found her attractive. Thoughtfully, Ursula twisted her hair around her fingers, _it was something at least._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be the repurcussions of Ursula's behaviour during the study session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with these two, they deserve every happy ending!

The warmth that had appeared within her still hadn't left Akko the following morning. She had woken up, sweating profusely, after dreams of Ursula had toyed relentlessly with her mind. Blushing, she remembered what Ursula had said to her the previous night.

 _"This spell requires more of a, tender touch," the_  playful, almost suggestive tone of Ursula's voice did unspeakable things to Akko.

It wasn't Ursula's fault of course. She couldn't possibly guess all of the ideas Akko's perverted mind conjured up. She briefly imagined what it would be like if Ursula could read minds, but casted the thought away just as quickly. It would be humiliating. Things had become even worse now, that Akko had seen Ursula fighting and being all badass. In that form fitting outfit.

____________________________________________

 After all her classes had (finally) finished, Akko made her way to Ursula's office, repetitively fixing her hair in the windows reflection. However, when she did make it there, all she was greeted with was a note, written in elegant scrawly writing, stuck to the door.

 

 

> **Dear Akko,**
> 
> **I am terribly sorry to say that I have cancelled our practise session for today. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you.**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Ursula Sensei**

Dissapointment welled up in Akko's heart. Cancelled? How could it be true? Ursula had never ever cancelled a session before...

Akko looked back at the note. _This is probably due to my reaction yesterday_ , she thought guiltily. _If only I had better control over my stupid body!_

Akko dejectedly turned away from the door, and the note. She had been about to leave, when she heard a muffled curse resonate from the other side.

____________________________________________

Ursula did feel bad about cancelling on Akko, she really did, but throughout the day she had begun to have second thoughts. She held her head in her hands, exhausted, as she struggled to expel her doubts. 

It was unfair on Akko, to expect any sort of confession from her, especially since she had decieved her for so long. And secondly, why in the name of all things magical, would Akko want _her_?

Ursula Sensei. Her timid, flightless former idol. A failure, in all senses of the word. She clutched at her hair as the thoughts inside her grew more and more overwhelming. _I am a shell of my former self,_ she though angrily. The skill and confidence of Chariot only resurfaces in the most dire of situations, and not always then, either. 

_Because I'm weak._

Cursing loudly, she lurched upwards and out of her chair. Looking for anything, that would be a distraction from the pain she was feeling.

Apparently though, she had been too loud, because a few moments later she could hear knocking at her door.

"Who is it?", she called out in a voice that, she hoped, sounded calm.

"It's me, Akko!", as if to prove her point, Akko leaned closer to the little window on Ursula's door. "Are you alright Sensei? I heard you swear...". In another situation, Akko's concern would make her stomach fill with butterflies. But right now, the sensation was more akin to a swarm of angry bees.

Akko's knocking continued for at least five minutes before Ursula finally opened the door. Akko stumbled inside, her balance put off slightly by the sudden opening of the door.

"Thanks Sensei! I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just want to," she dropped her things into the floor as per usual and eyed Ursula uncertainly, "- to, um, well, I was wondering, why did you cancel our session today?"

Akko fixed her eyes to the ground guiltily, "Is it my fault?". Ursula shook her head, eyes wide, "No! Akko it was not you, not you at all!" She felt even worse now, now she has made Akko blame herself for her weakness.

Akko met her gaze, sadness clouding her gaze, "Then, why?.." she trailed off. Ursula couldn't stand to see her upset, much less since she was the one who had caused it. 

Shesighed, giving in, and removed her glasses. "It was me Akko." Akko's head shot up instantly. "My behaviour towards you yesterday was... inappropriate. To say the least. And I am so sorry for putting you in that position Akko. I am your mentor, I should be someone you feel safe with, but I have violated that trust," she wrapped her arms around herself, "As soon as you left, I realised that I had made you feel uncomfortable, maybe even disgusted-"

As Ursula continued her admission, Akko found it harder and harder to consentrate. She kept noticing the way Ursula moved when speaking; how she used her hand to accentuate a point, or how every few sentences she would brush lose hairs away from her face, only to pull them forwards again in frustration. 

Then there was her eyes. Normally, they were obscured by Ursula's glasses, but now, Akko could see them clearly. They were a deep red, filled with memories, fragments of pain and regret that made her look wise beyond her years and added a glint that made them all the more beautiful.

Ursula faltered, "...Akko? You're not even listening to me are you?", she admonished weakly.

 _Caught._ However, Akko didn't respond. 

Ursula looked away, worrying her lip. Akko's focus was inexplicably drawn down to her lips. Akko wondered, half in a daze, what it would be like to taste her. Akko's legs seemed to have had a mind of their own, as she stepped towards her slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be updated soon, let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments below :)


End file.
